Revelations
Revelations es el sexto y último capítulo de Smoke and Mirrors, el segundo episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Al subir al segundo piso, Beauty le pregunta a Bigby si es obligatorio que ella figure dentro del informe que realizará posteriormente sobre dicho caso, a lo que puede responder: *No problem *You want me to lie? *I'm going to tell the truth *... En cualquier caso, seguirán con la tarea. Bigby puede hablar con Bella o realizar varias opciones en las otras habitaciones de esa planta: mirar, escuchar, llamar o abrir. En la 204, de la cual tiene la llave, puede mirar o usar la misma. SAM Lockpicking.png SAM Beast Is Here Now.png SAM Wrong Idea.png Bigby puede entrar en la habitación 204, pero debido a que sólo es un pretexto para investigar, lo único que hará será observar el escritorio y la cama, para luego decirle a Bella que la habitación que le interesa es la 207. Del resto puede escuchar, mirar o llamar, pero no obtendrá ningún resultado útil. Una vez llegado a la 207, al encontrarla cerrada le pide a Beauty, ya que él no tiene llave para la misma. Ella le dirá que no puede ayudarle, aunque Wolf responderá: *This is where Lily was *Open it, or I'll smash it open *Please? *... SAM Explaining.png SAM Bastard.png SAM Angry Beast.png La joven acaba accediendo, aunque luego descubre que su llave maestra no le permite abrir la puerta. En ese momento son interrumpidos por Beast, que piensa que está siendo testigo de una infidelidad por parte de su mujer. A continuación Bigby intentará detenerle: *Stop it, Beast! *You've got it wrong. *I'm on a case *... Independientemente de la respuesta, Bestia acabará agarrando y amenazando al Lobo, que responderá: *I don't want to hurt you *Don't do this! *Just talk to your wife! *... SAM Bigby Losing.png SAM Pipe Rip.png SAM Face Claw.png En cualquier caso, hará caso omiso a sus palabras e iniciará un quick time event que consiste en esquivar sus golpes y reducirlo. Tras atacarle repetidas veces, Bella te pedirá que termines ya con el enfrentamiento, pudiendo elegir entre: *him again (golpeaste a Bestia) *had enough (no golpeaste a Bestia) Esta es una decisión importante, que será recordada para el futuro, por lo que el jugador debe pensar cuidadosamente su elección. En todo caso el combate sigue, y finalmente la puerta de la habitación 207 termina derribada, pudiendo entrar en la misma. Allí se podrá observar el macabro lugar donde se realizó un asesinato, presumiblemente el Lily, a lo que Wolf responderá: SAM Wolf Mode.png SAM Broke the Door.png SAM Don't Come In.png *Shit! *Stay outside *Doors open now... *... Beauty termina viendo la escena, contándole Bigby que fue aquí donde ella se reunió con Mr. Smith. La joven le dice que la noche del crimen ella estaba trabajando, asombrándose Beast al desconocer el tipo de labor que realiza: *Notice anything strange? *Who rented this room? *See anyone suspicious? *... Beauty no sabrá ayudarle en ninguna de las preguntas que le haga, para luego pedirle a Beast que la gente abandone el lugar y asegurarse que nadie entre, ya que se trata de la escena de un crimen. SAM Bloody Bed.png SAM Ohmigod.png SAM Couple.png Al examinar la habitación; puede mirar un radiocasete, la cama, las flores (las cuales compara con las que tenía Lily, siendo iguales), un libro de cuentos, vino, un casete (que recogerá), un cenicero y el armario. El casete puede introducirse en el aparato de audio, y Beauty le informará que recuerda haber oído esa música, aunque no aportará datos reveladores. El libro trata sobre la historia mundy de Snow White, relatando su experiencia con la manzana envenenada y en el momento en que queda dormida, pensando todos que murió. Es entonces cuando Wolf comprende que el autor del crimen es un fetichista, y que buscó recrear la escena del ataúd con Lily. Luego puede responder: SAM Snow Book Page 1.png SAM Snow Book Page 2.png SAM Snow Book Page 3.png *The bed matches the coffin (conectaste la prueba) *He's obsessed with death *He likes people helpless *... Si abre el armario, encontrará un vestido como el de Snow. Beauty afirmará que lo usó, pero él lo niega ya que no está manchado. Entonces puede responder: SAM Flower Check.png SAM Could've Been Anyone.png SAM Snow Dress.png *Looks like a Snow costume (conectaste la prueba) *He likes it rough *He could be a cross-dresser *... Una vez conectadas las pruebas, ambos conversan sobre cómo pudo haber ocurrido, y que ella se prestara a esa circunstancia: SAM Beast Going On Guard.png SAM For My Arrival.png SAM Just Apple.png *Georgie took advantage *She made her own choices *We can't really know *... A continuación Wolf puede seguir observando la habitación, aunque para continuar con la historia debe volver a hablar con Bella: *Anything else you can tell me? *How do I find out who rents the room? *You better not be hiding anything *investigation Bella seguirá sin darle muchas más pistas, así que deberá seguir investigando. Finalmente Feroz encontrará la manzana mordida en el suelo, que investigará para luego responderle: SAM Envelope.png SAM Snow Stalky Photo.png SAM Bigby Mirror.png *Murder makes him hungry *It's like the apple in the book (conectaste la prueba) *She was eating when he attacked *... SAM Winter Picture.png SAM Beauty Mirror.png SAM Creepy Pick.png Tras deducir que el asesino recreó la escena completa del cuento de Blancanieves, el Lobo descubre un sobre bajo la cama. En él hay fotos hechas a dicha mujer durante largo tiempo, ya que también aparece el detective junto a ellas. SAM Spying.png SAM Going For The Lamp.png SAM Lamp Smash.png Finalmente aparece una imagen reveladora: Ichabod Crane es quien estaba representando la escena con Lily. Desde la oficina, éste observa a Wolf a través de Magic Mirror, terminando por asesinarle al lanzarle la lámpara a su cristal. 500px|center Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Desde 11:00) thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Capítulos de Smoke and Mirrors